Sam's Secret
by Anna Lefay
Summary: Sam's hiding a secret, one which if someone doesn't help will die.


Sam's Secret

by

Morgan Lefay (Lynsey W.)

Title: Sam's Secret  
Category: Romance, Angst  
Pairing: Sam/Jack  
Spoilers: all  
Season: 5  
Rating: PG-13  
Content Warnings: none  
Status: Completed  
Summary: Sam has to deal with killing apart of her which she would rather keep.  
Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. We have written this story for entertainment purposes only and no money whatsoever has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the authors. Not to be archived without permission of the authors.  
Author's notes: It took me two hours to write, which Kelly is still shocked by! aren't you! Go on, admit it! heehee, this is for you kelly! You gave me the idea!

Sam's Secret

One night, that's all it took, one night of unbridled passion and this is what the result was going to be, the problem was the man she made love with didn't remember, Moonshine did that to a mans mind I seemed.

"What are you going to do?" her best friend, Janet Fraser questioned.

"As much as I want it, what would I tell him? How can I? I didn't want to loose or separate the team, I can't be that selfish"

That night her body was racked with sobs, she felt so alone.

A baby.

A new life, when she had thought for so long that she would never be able to conceive or fulfil that part of her life, it happens like this, finally having the man she loved the way she wanted him to have a bombshell like this dropped upon her.

Could she do it? Raise the child without a father? Having the colonel think that she was a slut and what she had said in 'the room' suddenly meant nothing? Her heart wouldn't let her, but if she told him would he believe her? Seeing the child would he be jealous of the 'other man' how could she raise his child and have him no know?

Did she forget to mention that Jack O'Neill was the father?

That's right, she had the newest addition to the O'Neill clan's life in her hands, and all answers were pointing to termination, knowing full well that she would never give it up for adoption.

Picking up the phone she rang Janet.

"I want an abortion" never in her life would she have pictured herself saying those words, never, and the fact that she was horrified her to her core, she was a monster, hopefully she would die with her baby.

"You will have to wait two more months, don't do anything drastic ok?" her friend clamed her, trying to imagine what the blonde woman down the phone was going through.

"Promise" placing the phone back on its cradle her tears fell, turning into rivers, she had no one to lean on, she was on her own, and the only person depending on her was the one whose death sentence she had already arranged.

"Morning Carter, you Ok?" she loved his voice especially when he was in the caring mood, obviously worried for her, sue to the dark shadows under her eyes and the red veins in her eyes, showing she had spent the night crying.

"You know, the usual" he accepted this, something he probably wouldn't' have done until having to force his feelings a few months ago into the open. She was on her own again, left in her 'sanctuary', her lab, she felt her tears begin to take control, but the Major was in charge now, she was not pregnant, Sam Carter was.

Suddenly she felt her breakfast making an appearance, making a dash for the toilets she threw up, not the prettiest of sights, she remembered her sister-in-law warning her about these the last time she visited saying 'when she had a family'.

That was the problem, this wouldn't be a family, it would be a one parent deal, of course if the child was born they would have hundreds of aunts and uncles, but that was not the point.

And these were how her days were, for the next three weeks anyway, then it was time for her first scan.

"Here we are, there's its hands, feet, little head, wow, wonder if they have your brain?" Janet chuckled, trying to make light of the situation, knowing her friends didn't see it like this, she hadn't smiled since she found out, everyone had noticed, especially the colonel, at one point he had demanded Janet tell her what the matter was, of course she threatened him with a large needle and the speech about doctor-patient confidentiality, he left like a bat out of hell.

"How much longer?" the lying woman mumbled, trying not to stare in wonder at this living being portrayed from her womb.

"I'm saying a little more than two months now"

Sam wanted to shout, yell, anything to let them see how unfair this was, she had the chance to give life, yet chose not too, hopefully this would be over soon, before she became too attached.

She lately had problems going to the mall, seeing all of the baby clothes and toys, it make her heartbreak.

When she left, with a little sonogram picture, tucking it into her pocket, thanking her friend before going home.

She didn't see her CO go in the infirmary just after she left.

"Hey Doc, ready for my physical!" he bounced in, happy to have finally finished his paper work, after being threatened by the general. Not seeing her in the room he did what he normally did when in some else's domain, began to do Danny proud, started fiddling with things he didn't understand.

Finding a lollipop that Janet kept on her desk for when Cassie stayed over, he turned knocking over a folder, swearing he quickly put it all back in, the realising there was one piece left on the floor, picking it up and turning it over he saw a sonogram, with the words 'Sam Carter' on the top.

He saw Red.

Who had been messing with his Sam? Who was the father? It better not be anyone on this base otherwise he was going to be dishonourably discharged for grievous bodily harm.

Janet chose that time to walk in.

"Colonel?" she saw his angry expression, and the paper he was holding.

"What the Hell do you think you are doing? How dare you invade someone privacy like this!" wow, he had never seen her this angry, there was no way he was going to take it, not now anyway.

"Whose the father?"

Silence.

"WHOSE THE FATHER!"

It was obvious she was never going to reveal one thing; she should have done black ops.

He stormed out, not caring about the physical; his blood pressure was probably sky high anyway. Jumping into his car he drove like a mad man to his subordinates house, thumping his fist against her front door.

"I'm coming, I'm coming" he heard behind the door, then some unlocking.

Her head peeped from behind, she had been crying again, he could tell.

She stood back, asking him in, wondering why he was here at this time of night anyway.

Once the door was closed she realised he was in her sitting room, sitting rather calmly, although she could see that he was thinking about something.

"Colonel?"

"Whose the father?" he growled.

Oh God, how had he found out?

"I don't know what you mean" a piece of paper was thrown her way, uncrumpling it, she realised, it was a picture of their baby.

"Oh that" every ounce of her body was willing her to get out of the house, an angry O'Neill was not something she could with right now, although, she really didn't have much choice.

"Yes that, who is he?"

"Does it matter?" wow, that was the wrong thing to say, she never saw him explode like this before.

"WHO IS HE?"

"Why do you care?" she shouted bad, feeling a migraine coming on.

"Because I will tare him limb from limb" oh, so he was jealous? This is what it was all about? How pathetic, he didn't want some other man laying a claim on her when he already had?

"I think even you would have a hard time doing that"

"What do you mean?" he was a little calmer, not much.

"You wouldn't believe me" trying to walk past him he grabbed her arm, not bruisingly hard, but enough to let her know he needed to know. Sitting them down, she took his hand.

"I have not been with a man since I met you Jack" using his first name made him pay more attention.

"I'm sorry but I am going to have to take it out of the room" he nodded in agreement, he had been wanting too for very long now.

"I said that I was in love with you, I meant it then and I mean it now, there is nobody else that I would make love with, no one" a look of recognition passed across his face.

"It wasn't a dream was it?"

Shaking her head, smiling slightly.

"So, it's mine?"

Nodding this time she was not expecting what he did next.

Grabbing her he held her tighter than she had ever been held.

"Huh?"

"We're having a baby?" a huge grin spread across his face, she felt his hand rest on her stomach.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Ok, where did the angry, annoyed and down right murderous O'Neill go? She liked him better; at least she could tell him that she was having an abortion.

"We're not having a baby"

He looked confused.

"What?"

"I've scheduled an abortion"

Nothing, his face was emotionless, it scared her.

"Jack?"

"This baby will be born" was all he said, picking her up and taking her to her bedroom, tucking her in. Then getting in himself, pulling her towards him and holding her tightly.

"But I am, I'm sorry, but I can't" the tears were falling again, but his time someone was there to wipe them away, he looked at her with so much love in his eyes.

"Then how will we be a family? After all, once we're married we are going to want kids, 3 or 4, and a dog, although we can work on the dog now, hopefully Danny and teal'c will be my best men, but you know how they can be"

Was she hearing right? Did he just say that they WERE getting married, HAVING children AND A DOG? Wedding?

"Your pretty sure of yourself aren't you?"

"Well, as my fiancé you should know this"

Just checking.

Three weeks later.

'Dearing beloved we are gather here today..."

And this is how Sam's life finally started to fall into place, she had a slightly white wedding, no one noticed the bump, probably because it was not there yet, so she looked beautiful in the wedding dress, her father came all the way from another galaxy to see his 'baby girl' get married, and gave some 'fatherly' advice to Jack.

The General had actually arranged the wedding, annoyed that his best officers though him completely blind and stupid.

"I do" the both agreed, no one had seen either that happy, especially the colonel who had been grinning since he found out.

7 months later.

"Congratulations sweetheart, its' a girl" Janet handed the newborn to the new mother, grinning at Jack.

"Welcome Elizabeth Charlotte O'Neill" Sam cooed at her daughter, when she opened her little blue eyes, hands waving about looking for something to hold, finally finding her Daddy's finger.

"And you wanted to get rid of her" Jack chuckled, earning a smack from his wife.

"Only because I wasn't sure if I could put up with 2 O'Neill's and their 'funny' jokes" she replied.

"And now?" he kissed her.

"I think I'm up to the challenge" they smiled.

And they all lived happily ever after, with a dog called 'SPOT'

THE END

Hope you like it!


End file.
